The Letter
by Lynn10
Summary: Twenty-year-old Mildred doesn't like telling others about Jesus...until a nightmare and a letter from the damned changes all that. One-shot.


I've been wanting to do a Biblical story for a long time, and I found this wonderful little tract that had a good message to it. I'm just changing this into story form. I hope you'll enjoy this, as it presents a message for believers to spread the word before it's too late.

(Please note the "(:)" for Scripture references.)

The Letter

By: Lynn

* * *

"Excuse me, ma'am, I'd like to give you a little book to read...I'm concerned about your soul." 

"NO THANK YOU!"

"I'm sure you'd enjoy reading th..."

"I SAID _NO! _I find your method both disgusting and offensive! I know what you're doing...trying to save my soul. And _I_ resent it! I'm a Christian and what _you're_ doing cheapens the gospel! I let people _see_ how I live. I don't cram it down their throats like _you_ do! You, sir, are fanatic and an embarrassment!"

"To some people, I guess I am...just like Peter, Paul, and James. They were considered faniti..."

"How _DARE _you place yourself with the apostles! _You're sick!_ Get away from me or I'll call the police!"

"It sounds like you're ashamed of the gospel, ma'am."

And so ended the day for Mildred as she slammed her car door with a 'bang!', not without an offended look over her shoulder at that "self-proclaimed" religious freak. As she walked across her yard to her house, she saw out of the corner of her eye him shaking his head at her.

How dare he say that she was ashamed of the gospel! Why, she went to church every Sunday, prayer meetings every Wednesday, and even gave ample offerings to missionaries and charity funds!

"Ashamed..." she muttered to herself as she finished taking a shower and slipping into her nightclothes. "I don't think so."

And even as she clambered into bed, her thoughts still crossed that horrid man.

"Lord," she prayed, drifting off to sleep, "I'm so glad I'm not like that man...I was so humiliated! Ohhh, I hate people like...that..."

* * *

_Mildred goes to sleep and dreams a strange dream...it begins in the regions of the damned...where all those who die in their sins go._

_She dreamed that a letter had been written down in that awful place by some tortured soul...and a request had been made that the letter be delivered to someone living above._

"This is most unusual," a man (or a being who looked like a man) said. He wore a long robe that covered all but his face and hands. He looked at his companion who stood next to him.

A third person was there as well, hidden behind a rock. One could only see that person's arm and hand. Extended from it was a piece of paper.

The being continued. "But your request has been granted. We shall carry this letter to its final destination."

_The two messengers began their long, weary journey...through the caverns of the lost._ _They passed by sights never dreamed of by those living above. It was a nightmare of screams, curses, thunderous noises, with the stench of sulphur in thick darkness. _(:)

_She dreamed of the untold multitudes down there who had rebelled against God, and died in their sins. They had either rejected or disregarded his love gift of eternal life in heaven to save them from this terrible place._

"We're almost there," the second being nodded to his companion.

_Mildred knew those lost souls would spend eternity in darkness...weeping and wailing and gnashing their teeth! _(:)

_The two messengers finally reach the entrance._

"This way!" The first being points straight ahead. They both start walking down an dark, empty street.

_The journey is almost over._

"At last we are here." The two stop in front of a house that looked well taken care of. One small light was on inside as they walked forward with slow steps.

"Wait for me while I deliver the letter."

_Later..._

"Mildred...MILDRED!"

She groggily opened her eyes. As she rubbed them, she vaguely smelled something that had the odor of sulphur.

Outside, the second being could hear a shrill shriek. "Good...he's made contact."

Back inside, Mildred was terrified. "Who...who are you? What do you want!" She gasped when a bony hand with a ripped paper was thrust into her face.

"I am a messenger from the damned!" the being replied. "Here is the letter I was to deliver. It's from a friend...in hell!"

* * *

_She dreams on..._

Mildred suddenly sits up. She sighs. "I must have had a nightmare." Looking around herself, she mutters, "I'll _never_ take that stupid tranquilizer again!"

Ready to go back to sleep, she pulls the covers back over herself when she hears a rustling sound. Curiously wondering what the said noise was, she turns on the light and spots a letter on her lap.

"Am I going mad?" She put her hand on her forehead. "I wonder what it says..."

Picking it up, she began to read. "It says..."

"_My friend, I stand in judgment now_

_And feel that you're to blame somehow._

_While on this earth I walked with you day by day._

_And never did you point the way._

_You knew the Lord in truth and glory_

_But never did you ever tell the story._

_My knowledge then was very dim_

_You could have led me safe to him._

_Though we lived together here on earth,_

_You never told me of your second birth._

_And now I stand this day condemned..._

_Because you failed to mention him._

_You taught me many things, that's true._

_I called you "friend" and trusted you._

_But I learned...now that's it's too late..._

_You could have kept me from this fate._

_We walked by day and talked by night,_

_And yet you showed me not the light._

_And you let me live, love, and die, _

_And all the while you knew I'd never live on high._

_Yes, I called you "friend" in life_

_And I trusted you in joy and strife..._

_And yet in coming to this end,_

_I see you really weren't my friend._

_Signed, Frances"

* * *

_

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep!_

Awaking in a sweat, Mildred, practically sprang out of bed. "What a ghastly dream! I'm wet and shaky. Oh, dear, it seemed so real!"

She turned on the light and paced the room, finally stopping at the window. It was raining outside. Mildred watched the raindrops splattering against the window and sighed. "Oh, Lord," she silently prayed, "the _last _thing I want is for Frances to end up in that awful place where the Bible says 'the smoke of their torment goeth up day and night forever (:).'"

She turned from the window, her resolution growing stronger. "Even if it costs our friendship, I'll tell her about Jesus, how he left heaven and was born of a virgin (:). I'll tell her how Jesus died on the cross for her and shed his precious blood to wash away her sins (:). I'll tell her how he arose from the dead and went back to heaven (:). I'll tell Frances that when she makes Jesus her Savior and Lord, she will go to heaven. Yes, I'll call Frances Monday night." Crawling back into bed and turning out the light, her last thoughts were, "She'll listen to me...I know she will."

* * *

_Monday Night..._

"Hello, is Frances there?"

"Mildred, didn't you hear? Saturday night Frances and John's car skidded in the rain and they hit a tree...John's still alive, but Frances died instantly."

Instinctively hanging up the phone, Mildred's hands flew to her face. "Oh my God in heaven," the tears began sliding off her cheeks, "she's lost, and didn't tell her...I was afraid."

_Thus saith the Lord:_

"_When I say unto the wicked, Thou shalt surely die; and thou givest him no warning, nor speakest to warn the wicked from his wicked way to save his life; the same wicked man shall die in his iniquity; BUT HIS BLOOD WILL I REQUIRE AT THINE HAND._"

_-Ezekiel 3:18_

_The End_

* * *

_Scripture References (in order of appearance) - _

(:) - Matthew 5:29, 30 and 10:28

(:) - Matthew 24:51 and 25:30

(:) - Revelation 14:11

(:) - Matthew 1:18-25

(:) - I Peter 1:18, 19

(:) - Acts 1:9-11 and Romans 8:34


End file.
